yandere_simulator_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Eiko Maki
Eiko Maki (真木 栄子 Maki Eiko) is an OC created by CynicalBinary, but adopted by Tsurime. Feel free to edit if necessary. Appearance Eiko wears the Komori Girl's High uniform with an unbuttoned blazer. They have dark skin, purple eyes, and brown hair worn in pigtails. Underneath their blazer, they wear a standard white, buttoned shirt. Bandages cover Eiko's face and neck. Eiko also wears one loose stocking, and one knee-length stocking with light pink stripes. In general, they have bandages all of them, which includes their legs and hands. Their shoes are black. Like most delinquents in LOVESICK, Yandere Simulator, they carry around a weapon. Eiko's weapon of choice is a Magical Girl Wand, which they received from an Anime Expo. Personality Eiko is a delinquent. They're kinda rude to most people to get them to leave them alone. They prefer solitude, but make an exception while hanging out with the rest of the delinquent gang. Secretly, they enjoy watching anime and attending anime coventions. When asked about this fact however, they'll deny it. If asked about their magical wand weapon, they'll respond by saying that they beat someone up and took it as a prize. The lie never ends up convincing anyone however. If Eiko witnesses murder, they'll chase the murderer and hit them over the head, causing a game over. If Eiko finds the corpse of another delinquent, they'll gather the other delinquents to guard the corpse. If any student gets too close to Eiko, they'll push them away and insult them; they'll have the same reaction if the camera is pointed at them. Relationships Delinquent Gang Eiko is close to most of the delinquents in the gang; they're some of the few people Eiko doesn't push away. During Osoro Shidesu's week in RP Fanon (Week 8), they'll be much more pushy and offensive. Mimi Fujimura Mimi is very close friends with them, both sharing the same weapon (which Mimi stole from the Drama Club). They hang out after school and watch anime sometimes, as Mimi is the only one who knows about Eiko's love for anime and manga. Backstory During their childhood, Eiko was very mean and rude, getting into fights with other students quite often. Due to this, they changed schools quite often. Over time, their parents started to realize that it was their child's fault, and gave up; as they knew their child wasn't going to change. Around this time, Eiko decided to come out to their parents about their sexuality and gender. This was the final straw for Eiko's parents, so they sent Eiko away to their grandparents. Eiko's grandparents were very accepting, and welcomed Eiko into their home. After a while, Eiko decided to improve themself a bit, resulting in them getting better grades, and getting into less fights. This didn't go unnoticed by their grandparents. After seeing their change, Eiko's grandparents decided to enroll Eiko into Akademi High School. School life went well for a bit, until Eiko fell back into the wrong crowd. They became a delinquent once more, much to their grandparents' dismay. Eiko still feels bad about what they did, but they can't bring themselves to change. 100 Questions * Please tell us your name. ' * Eiko Maki. * '''When is your birthday? ' * August 13. * 'Your blood type? ' * I'm not donating blood here, so I'm not answering this. * 'Please tell us your three sizes? ' * Fuck off, creep. Don't ya have something better to do!? * 'Tell us about your family composition. ' * I- Next Question... * 'What's your occupation? ' * It's pretty obvious that i'm a student at Akademi High School you fucking idiot. * 'Your favourite food? ' * I happen to extremely enjoy Tendon. * 'Favourite animal? ' * I don't have a favorite. I happen to really dislike animals. * 'Favourite subject? ' * None. All of these subjects are pretty boring if you ask me! * 'Dislike subject? ' * All of them. * 'Is there a boy/girl you've been thinking about? ' * Yeah, our gang leader is returning soon. Maybe she'll knock some sense into you. * 'Do you enjoy school? ' * Hell no! Who fucking does!? * 'Are you in any school clubs? ' * No, the clubs in this school all suck. * 'What's your motto? ' * Fuck you and fuck your life. * 'Your special skill? ' * I happen to specialize in beating the shit out of people. * 'Tell us about your treasure? ' * ...what? * 'Describe yourself in a single word? ' * Badass. Fucking badass. * 'Your forte? ' * My "forte" is beating the shit outta people like you. * 'Your shortcomings? ' * ...I don't have any... * 'Places in your memories? ' * All of the previous schools I attended. They were all shit. * 'What is your favourite drink? ' * I'll drink anything i'm given. Long as it can't kill me. * 'How good can you swim? ' * I'm no fucking pro, but i'm pretty decent. * 'Your timing in 50-meter race? ' * How the hell am I supposed to remember? * 'Your hobby or obsession? ' * Beating up people who waste my time. You're about to become one of those people. * 'Disliked food? ' * Just like drinks, i'll eat anything i'm given. Long as it can't kill me. * 'Anything you want most currently? ' * For these shitty questions to end. Jesus. * 'Afraid of heights? ' * Not at all. * 'Dislike thunder? ' * Nope. Never have, never will. * 'Rainy or sunny? ' * Rainy. It's strangely calming to see the rain come down. * 'Do you use pencil or mechanical pencil in school? ' * I just use a plain pencil. Mechanical ones aren't worth it. * 'What do you eat for breakfast? ' * I usually just skip breakfast and wait till' lunch. * 'Do you believe in ghosts? ' * Hell no. Not until I get evidence. * 'Can you play any musical instruments? ' * Nope, I have no skill in that. * 'Are you the outdoor or indoor type? ' * Outdoor. I can't bring myself to be indoors for very long. * 'Ever in quarrel with your sisters? ' * I have none? Only child motherfucker. * 'Do you have a cellphone? ' * Yes, it's rarely used however. * 'How long is your commute to school? ' * The day I pay attention to the length is the day pigs fly. * 'Do you have more friends than most? ' * If you count the other members of the gang as "friends", then I guess I do. * 'Your favourite sports? ' * None. I can tolerate Baseball the most however. * 'How good can you cook? ' * I'm good enough to burn a house down. * 'Favourite colours? ' * I'm going to have to go with black. Black and...blue. * 'Anything you can never forgive? ' * I can't forgive a murderer. Those pieces of shit deserve death themselves. * 'How tall are you? ' * 5'6, from the last time I checked. * 'Shoe size? ' * No fucking clue. Wanna check, creep? * 'Your dreams? ' * To get married.....i'm just fucking with ya. I wanna become a star. A real, actual star. * 'Do you have any marriage desires? ' * Hell no. Fuck marriage. I'm gonna stay a single motherfucker. * 'Do you dislike hot drinks? ' * I happen to enjoy hot drinks actually. * 'Do you like bitter coffee? ' * Way too bitter for my liking, but not terrible. * 'Bed time? ' * I don't have that shit. * 'Wake up time? '. * Whenever my body feels like it. * 'When you sleep, are you a bed person or futon person? ' * No preference. I don't really care. * 'Are you confident in your ability to concentrate? ' * Hell yeah, considering I got this far. * 'Do you have any tips on losing weight? ' * Nah man, do whatever you want. Be proud. * 'Between warm soba and chilled soba, which do you like? ' * I prefer warm things most of the time. * 'Tell us which arm is your dominant arm. ' * I'm ambidextrous. * 'Tell us about something lucky that's happened lately. ' * I managed to steal this one girl's weird looking ring. * 'Tell us about something unlucky that's happened lately. ' * I got sent to the counselor for "poor behavior". * 'What's the name of your school anthem? ' * I don't think we have one at this shit school. * 'What's your favourite flower? ' * I don't give two shits about flowers. * 'What's your favourite saying? ' * Fuck you, and fuck your family. * 'What's your favourite four kanji phrase? ' * I don't have one. * 'What comes to mind when you think about spring? ' * Sunlight. * 'And summer? ' * More Sunlight. * 'What about fall? ' * Less Sunlight. * 'And then the winter? ' * Fucking snow. * 'If you had a time machine, where would you go? ' * Back to the beginning of these questions, so I can leave. * 'Do you like reading manga or short stories more? ' * Neither. I try to avoid reading at all costs. * 'What's your allowance? ' * I don't let my grandparents give me money... * 'Tell us something a lot of people say about you. ' * "Woah! They're a badass!!". * 'What are your hobbies? ' * Dealing with people like you. * 'Tell us your weight. ' * No, fuck you. Fuck off. * 'What are you capable of? ' * I'm capable of breaking your damn neck. * 'What do you wear when you go to bed? ' * Whatever the hell i'm wearing beforehand? * 'Has anyone ever asked you out? ' * No, everyone's way too scared. * 'If I told you the world would end tomorrow, what would you do? ' * Bash your fucking skull in. * 'Tell us about your daily routine. ' * Hell no, why would I tell you? So you can follow me? * 'What is something you always carry with you? ' * This magical girl wand. A weapon I can use to deal with people... * 'Western food? Japanese food? ' * Once again, i'll eat any food. * 'How do you commute to school? ' * Walking. * 'What's the last thing you do before going to bed at night? ' * I jump into my fucking bed. * 'What's the first thing you do when you wake up in the morning? ' * I get up? * '''Where are you living right now? * At a house with my grandparents. * What kind of place is it? ' * It's....a good place. * '''What's the most interesting thing that's happened to you so far? ' * I'm not sure, but I can tell you that it isn't this. * 'What's the saddest thing that's happened to you? ' * I refuse to state. * 'Do you like roller coasters? ' * They're okay. They're not bad, or good. * 'How's your eyesight? ' * It's great, at least I think. * 'What's your favourite holiday? ' * I don't really have one.... * 'What job do you have in school? ' * A student? Do I look like staff to you? * 'What do you do in your freetime? ' * I beat up people like you.... * 'How long do you study every day? ' * Enough to stay in this stupid school.... * 'Who of your friends can you rely on to give you advice? To give advice? ' * I can totally rely on the other delinquents. * 'What do you do on the weekends? ' * Why do you wanna know? ''Suicide Mention here !!'' * 'If you could be reincarnated, what would you want to be? ' * I'd wanna be you. So I can end it as soon as possible. ''Suicide Mention end !!''' * '''Are the school rules really strict? ' * Hell yeah. It fucking sucks. * 'What do you have for lunch at school? A bento? The school lunch? ' * I bring my own food. Gotta rely on myself... * 'How many friends do you have? ' * If the delinquents count, then many. * 'Do you take any detours when you go home? ' * Occasionally, I have to deal with some rotten kids.... * 'Are you interested in any actors? ' * No. Not interested in acting or actors... * 'What are your thoughts on the Q&A session? ' * Oh thank god. It's finally over. Praise the lord! Gallery Raspberry Streak.png|Eiko's character sheet kisekae. Trivia *Eiko's first name was taken from here: http://www.20000-names.com/female_japanese_names.htm *Eiko's surname was taken from here: https://surnames.behindthename.com/names/usage/japanese *If the meanings of Eiko's first and last names are connecting, it results in "long-lived child, real, genuine". *They got into Komori Girl's High despite being genderfluid because they often present female, and their biological sex is female. Category:Genderfluid Category:Delinquent Gang Category:OCs Category:Tsurime's OCs Category:Students Category:Generation 2 Fanon Category:Pansexual Category:2nd Years